


Destiny Pentober Day 29 - Despair

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [29]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Karianna struggles with the pain in her eye, and steels herself for what is to come.
Relationships: Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 29 - Despair

# Despair

###  _Written by Wukong_

Karianna stared blankly into the vanity mirror, face to face with her own reflection. The face that stared back looked like more of a corpse than a sixteen year old girl. Her hair looked like a black haystack, the sweat and grease and grime creating a rough texture akin to straw. Her face had taken on a ghoulish pallor, and her eyes were sunken like two yawning cavities in her skull

_ My...eyes... _ She brought her hand up to her face and rubbed them gingerly, hoping something might change about them. Her hand fell away to reveal the same old eyes. Her right, a soft and pleasant blue. Her left, a pearlescent, milky white. It had no discernible pupil or iris, just a cold, dead sphere of white. She slumped her head down towards the sink, hating the face that stared back at her.

“My lady...You seem to be unwell. Is it perhaps lack of sleep? We’ve been on Nessus for a very long time…” Her Ghost, Persephone, whirred around and angled herself in a concerned expression.

“No...it’s not that. You...you know exactly what it is…” Kari croaked weakly over the sink.

“Oh...the visions, Mistress?” Persephone asked anxiously.

“Yeah...they’re getting worse…” She moaned in dull pain

“Perhaps we should slow down, Mis-” 

“Stop, Persephone. You know we can’t slow down. You know we don’t have a choice” The sickly Warlock cut her Ghost off sharply, and took a deep breath. “Let's go in again. Stand by for resurrection.” she commanded her Ghost with iron resolve.

“V-very well, my lady.” Persephone nodded her form, knowing it was foolish to stop her guardian.

Karianna groaned and clutched the left side of her face. She closed her eyes in concentration. Faint visions started to flash in her mind.

A blazing furnace, forging perfection

Rows upon rows of iron soldiers, bowing at her command

A collection of mastercrafted tools of warfare, of singular, destructive purpose.

A temple, with ever-changing, inscrutable reality within

A steel maiden, moving with atomic precision 

A formless, infinite shadow

And a single, terrifying figure. A raw personage of entropy

Karianna howled in pain, opening her eyes and staring directly into the mirror, seeing nothing but red. She collapsed, crumpling onto the ground. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Her heart began to slow, her consciousness fading. Her last thoughts drifted in her mind

_ Remember why we’re doing this _

_ Remember the deal _

_ For the City _

She could feel the heartbeat in the left side of her skull. Once. Twice. And then it ceased.


End file.
